Karahien
General Info Karahien is directly descended from Afrikaans, and is spoken many years in the future by a growing community outside of Karasburg, Namibia. While Afrikaans was spoken by about 11% of the population in 2015, the isolation of speakers led to rapid evolution of the language and the eventual designation as a separate language, rather than a dialect of Afrikaans. The language has kept evolving since, and eventually spread back to South Africa, where it settled once again in the Northern Cape. In Karahien Karahien direkdevertsokt van Afrikaans, en is jeprat do an kvikentenedelpo bvit Karasburg. Is there a case system? While Afrikaans doesn't have case declension, this language aquired it when people started not making a distinction between words like on baok and onbaok, and began writing them as one word. Therefore, it is still technically a prepositional phrase, but for all intents and purposes it is a dative case, because it came to be used even when the preposition to was not needed. For this reason, the distinction is less about case and more about Dative or Nah. Phonology Sound Changes Sound Changes From Afrikaans *''P - Plosive '' *''F - Fricative '' *''V - Vovel '' *''C - Consonant'' *''L - Liquid'' *''N - Nasal'' *''M - Non-Plosive/Affricate Consonant'' *''A - Affricate'' *''X - Any Sound'' *''Q - Affricate, Plosive, Fricative, Nasal'' *''R - Rhotic'' First and foremost, distinctions between long and short sounds are eliminated. Some sounds were eliminated and replaced by others. Conflicts with these new sounds are quickly resolved *''m > n'' *''ʒ > ʝ'' *''ʃ > ɬ'' *''sχ > ɬ'' *''χ > ç'' *''h > t͡ʃ'' Next, vowels undergo significant changes. '''Among these is that vowels before /r/ become long and the /r/ changes to /ə/' *''ie > i / _r *''ie > ai / (b, d)_ (also grants immunity from further sound changes)'' *''ie > iə (also grants immunity from further sound changes)'' *''i > ai / #_'' *''ɵu > ɤ'' *''o > ɤ / _P'' *''o > ɔ'' *''u > ɤ ! _#'' *''u > ɔ'' *''VR > V:ə / _C'' Next, sound changes occur through different pronunciation of certain consonants and occasionally changing order of sounds *''s > Ø / #_P'' *''ig > ai'' *''g > dʒ / #_'' *''g > ʝ / _(i,e)'' *''b > v / #_'' *''s > ts / #_V'' *''k > ts / _#'' *''Fs > ts'' *''QVL > QLV (Q cannot be t or d)'' ' Finally, some voicing changes *''s > z / V_V'' *''s > z / V_#'' *''f > v / #_'' *''v > f / #_C'' *''t > d / _R'' *''g > k'' ' I-Umlaut I-Umlaut occurs when the sounds e''', '''o, au, and ai occur as the second to last vowel, and /i/ is the final sound. The vowel is always written as its new sound is. Rules for this are as follows: *e » i *o » e *au » ai O-Umlaut O-Umlaut occurs when the sounds i, e, '''or '''ai occur as the second to last vowel, and /o/, /os/, or /on/ is the final sound. This does not serve as many grammatical purposes and is purely vowel assimilation, and as so is more rare. *ai » au *e » o *i » i Consonants Vowels Writing System Nouns General Info Nouns inflect to case (Dative Or Nah The accusative is used for OOP's) and number, but there is no gramatical gender, and definitiveness is indicated through articles. In english the second two roles are covered by either the definite article 'the' or the demonstrative adjectives this or that. In Karaxien they are always done through articles, equivalent to either the demonstrative adjectives or the article. There are two classes of nouns, with Class I ending in vowels, and Class II ending in consonants. There are 4 degress of definitiveness, defined as follows: *Indefinite: Speaking of arbitrary instance(s) of what is being referred to **'Some rabbits' can only be killed with hand grenades *Definite: Speaking of specific instance(s) of what is being referred to **'The rabbit' is evil *Personal: Speaking of specific instance(s), bearing a personal significance to the 1st person **The/this rabbit is my friend *Interpersonal / Impersonal: Speaking of specific instance(s), bearing a personal significance to either the 2nd or the 3rd person **The/that rabbit is her friend Nouns are pluralized in two ways: noun forms that end in vowels (Class II) are pluralized with an -s, while noun forms that end in consonants (Class II) are slightly more complicated. An -i is added to the end, and this sometimes induces an umlaut on the previous vowel. The vowels are written as their new sounds These vowel changes are as follows in Karahien: *o > e *e > o *ao > ai *ai > ao Class I - Edjo: Idiot Class II - Orvaod: Jungle Articles The articles used to indicate definitiveness are as follows (they can also be used as accusative pronouns): *Indefinite : An (nan) *Definite : Dai (dïn) *Presentable : Etsai (etsain) *Inter/impersonal: Allai (allain) Verbs Verbs do not conjugate to person, however the number of the subject is relevant to conjugation. Most verbs conjugate fully and distinctly to number, and tense Verbs are formed by using the infinitive for present tense singular subjects, and for plural subjects, when the verb ends in a vowel, an -s is added, but when it ends in a consonant, an -e is added. In addition, two verbs, is and lop have special forms its and tsop meaning it is and it goes/it is going' respectively Conjugation Verbs only conjugate to present and preterite. The imperitive is formed by adding''' -tte''' when the verb ends in a vowel or a liquid, and '-ette' otherwise. Participles The present participle is formed with '-ente', while the past participle is formed by placing ja-''' before the verb. Progressive Tenses The progressive tenses are formed by placing the past participle after the verb '''be, conjugated in the present for the present for the present progressive, or the preterite to form the imperfect. There are perfect progressive tenses I have been eating or I had been eating, formed by placing the present participle after the verb Tje/Tjes for the present perfect and Tjet/Tjit. The conditional progressive, I would be eating is formed by conjugating the verb lop to the preterite tense and placing the present participle after it. The future progessives, I will be eating and I am going to be eating are formed by conjugating the verb lop to the present tense and placing the present participle after it. Perfect tenses The present perfect tense is formed by placing '''Tje' or '''Tjes '''before the past participle, while the pluperfect is formed by placing '''Tjet or Tjit before the same. Future Tenses There are two future tenses, the simple future and the near future. The simple future, the equivalent of I will ___, is formed by placing the present tense form of the verb be before the infinitive verb, while the near future, the equivalent of I am going to ___, is formed by placing the present tense form of the verb lop before the infinitive verb. When forming the conditional, the simple future is used as the base for a simple conditional, while the near future base is used as a progressive conditional. Conditional Tense The simple conditional, I would ___ is formed like a past future, conjugating the verb be in the preterite tense, and placing it before the infinitive verb. The progressive conditional is formed much the same way, only with the verb lop in the preterite tense. Adjectives There are no attributive adjectives because they are fused onto the noun. Predicative adjectives are entirely archaic and are only used in literature. The common practice when speaking using predicative adjectives is to attach the adjective to an appropriate noun. For instance: *Preso - Person, Kod - Good, Djelaik - happy, Dinn - thing #Dä is Djelaik'prezon - ''S/he is happy. #Its 'Ko'dinn - It is good. Adjectives often have the ending '''laik. Adverbs Adverbs are usually formed by placing lek after their respective adjective. They almost always follow the verb when used by themselves, although a common practice is to use them in a similar manner to adjectives, and attach them to the verb. In this caise they generally lose the lek Pronouns Personal Pronouns Posessive pronouns Syntax Word Order The general word order is SIVD (subject indirect verb direct). Some literature chooses to ignore this, especially poetry, where word order is frequently manipulated for rhyme. Introducing New Clauses There is no subjunctive conjugation, but subjunctive clauses and other dependent clauses are formed differently from one another. The subjunctives are formed paraphrastically by stating the main subject and the verb, followed by the subject of the new clause, followed by the word da that, followed by the infinitive verb for the new clause. Other new clauses, such as 'if' statements, are formed by using the introductory word for the new clause, then a normal subject-verb combination. This is most often the same construction used in english. Comparatives and Superlatives Comparatives are formed by placing nier before the adjective they are modifying, while superlatives are formed the same way, only with an article preceeding the nier. The same goes for djer, less/least Reflexives There is no specific reflexive pronoun in Karaxien, but instead, to indicate reflexiveness, transitive verbs are used with the same object and subject. Therefore, they killed the dog means exactly what it says, but they killed them means they killed themselves Passive Voice The passive voice is formed by placing the verb "to be" in front of the past participle. This functions as the mirror opposite of the present perfect and pluperfect tenses. Negating Paraphrastics When negating a paraphrastic construction, such as you shall not count, the ni' '''always follows the final part of the construction, as opposed to in english, where it is in the middle. For example, the translation of the above is '''Je lop tel ni' Otvandifrad The word 'Otvandifrad' is the only predicative adjective that has survived and sees common use. It means o''ut of the question'' or r''ight out'', and is only used predicatively; it can not be synthesized with a noun. Lexicon Dai Karahileksekon Example text The Holy Hand Grenade English Yes, of course! The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch! 'Tis one of the sacred relics Brother Maynard carries with him! Brother Maynard! Bring up the Holy Hand Grenade! How does it, uh... how does it work? I know not, my liege. Consult the Book of Armaments! Armaments, Chapter Two, Verses Nine to Twenty-One. "And Saint Atila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, 'Oh, Lord, bless this thy hand grenade that with it thou mayest blow thy enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy.' And the Lord did grin, and people did feast upon the lambs, and sloths, and carp, and anchovies, and orangutans, and breakfast cereals, and fruit bats, and large -- Skip a bit, Brother. "And the Lord spake, saying, 'First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin. Then, shalt thou count to three, no more, no less. Three shalt be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shalt be three. Four shalt thou not count, nor either count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thou foe.'" Amen. Amen. Right! One... two... five! Three, sir! Three! Karaxien Jah, natorlek, dai antiakllelaiktjankranat! Its van dai orblitsoni vitj Majnard dra net. Majnard! dratte dai llelaiktjankranat! tjao...uh....tjao vonksie di? Ets ni vied. Konslotjertte allai vapenbaok! Vaponi, tjovsdok 2, verzi 9-21: En Atila vertjoket dai tjankranat, tsente «Lord, tsientte etsai tjankranat, tsodat net din je kanonplov on klainsteki jer fjandi, in jer kenade. En dai Lord krint en dai presos jidet dai lan, en litjidi, en krapi, en antjovi, en orandjotani, en onbetkrani, en fruteflernesi, en-- » Slante klainstek, Bro. «En dai Lord tset, tsiente 'Erst, je lop fervidre dai llelaikspeld, daist, je lop tel on 3. Ni nier, ni djer. 3 lop be dai noner vitj je lop tel, en dai telnoner lop be 3. je lop tel ni 4, aovni lop tel 2, vetjalv tsodat je vortkan on 3. 5 ais otvandifrad. Vanier je berek dai nonen 3, vitj ais dai 3r noner, kotte allai antiakllelaiktjankranat on jer fjand'.» Amen Amen 1...2...5! 3, sern! 3! Category:Languages Category:August Germlang Challenge